


Warrant

by belana



Series: The Main Secret of Magic [2]
Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belana/pseuds/belana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>strange workings of real magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrant

**Author's Note:**

"Show me your tricks."

 Atlas' request took Jack by surprise.

It was two a.m., and Jack couldn't sleep. He was sitting in the kitchen carefully shuffling the cards as if the motion could lull him. Truth be told, this trick always worked for him. Cards at this time of night were better than the strongest sleeping pills.

Atlas took a chair, turned it so the back was facing forward, and straddled it.

"Come on, don't be shy," he said - Jack was almost in awe.

Atlas stared at him as if Jack was a merchandise on display.

It looked like Atlas took his shyness for refusal.

"I won't steal your tricks. I swear. Only shitty magicians steal tricks. I'm serious. Jack, I started in the streets too, and if you haven't noticed I‘m still here. But I’d like to see what you can do because I'm sincerely curious. Maybe we started out the same."

Jack doubted that. They were in fact different as Atlas probably had never had to spend the night with homeless at the docks.

Nevertheless, Jack complied. He started with a simple trick - pulling coins from behind Atlas' ears, then he turned to pulling handkerchiefs from breast pocket of the jacket (Daniel never had any of those). Then he guessed all the cards, then it was the time for his grand stand. When he calmly finished laying out the contents of Atlas’ wallet which he himself had taped shut with adhesive tape Daniel smiled and said, "Damn, you did surprise me. Do you want to see my first tricks?"

Jack nodded.

His palms were wet, he surreptitiously wiped them on the trousers. Then Atlas stood up, and Jack couldn't take his eyes off him till the very end.

He understood why Danny was always the center of attention. He took the better part of the street magicians’ shows and mixed it with his own charisma the same way an experienced bartender would have mixed whiskey and ice.

Atlas moved smoothly and fluidly like water, his whole body was part of the trick. The aim was to surprise Jack. And even though Jack guessed almost every trick at the very beginning Atlas was still able to truly surprise him.

It was five a.m., and Jack looked at him with sleepy, smitten expression on the face.

Atlas leaned closed pressing their foreheads together and said, "Now I know what you know and vice versa. It’s like a warrant of having ourselves even if it all goes sideways. True magic won't go anywhere, Jack. We can always outsmart the whole of Las Vegas on our own."

He tousled Jack's hair and pulled a glass pebble from behind his ear.

The pebble was transparent, the color of apple lemonade. Atlas put it into Jack's palm, made sure he held it and left.

The pebble was cool, and the strangest thing was that it wasn't in Daniel’s pockets or wallet. Jack would have remembered. And Atlas had no stash pockets. Not in this suit.

Real magic? Oh yes, of course.

When he put the pebble into his vest pocket, though, Jack already knew that he'd follow J. Daniel Atlas to the end of the world if need be.

And that was the real magic.


End file.
